1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a backlight assembly, in which a number of parts used is minimized, and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are devices, which display a desired image by regulating light transmittance of light crystal cells arranged in a matrix shape. Each of liquid crystal displays includes a liquid crystal panel forming unit pixels, and a backlight assembly irradiating light onto the liquid crystal panel.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a portion of a conventional backlight assembly. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional backlight assembly includes a bottom chassis 1 made of a metal, and a lamp assembly assembled with the bottom chassis 1.
The lamp assembly includes lamps 2 arranged in a row on the bottom chassis 1, lamp sockets 3 respectively supporting ends of the lamps 2, and socket housings 4 receiving the lamp sockets 3. The lamp sockets 3 are respectively fixed to socket assembly units 4a formed on the socket housings 4, and the socket housings 4 are assembled with a rear surface of the bottom chassis 1 through separate fastening members, such as screws. Here, the lamp sockets 3 are protruded toward a front surface of the bottom chassis 1 through openings formed through the bottom chassis 1, and both ends of the lamps 2 are respectively connected to the lamp sockets 3.
A reflection plate 5 is disposed on the lower surfaces of the lamps 2 placed on the bottom chassis 1. The reflection plate 5 reflects light emitted from the lamps 2 forward.
However, the above-stated conventional backlight assembly requires the reflection plate, the socket housings, and the fastening members to fix the socket housings, separately from the bottom chassis, thus increasing the number of parts used. Further, the conventional backlight assembly requires a step of assembling the socket housings with the bottom chassis, thus being unfavorable for shortening an assembly process and increasing the productivity of a product.